


When Dean is Away

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Late at Night, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is out somewhere, and Sammy is beginning to worry. You try and calm his nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Dean is Away

**Author's Note:**

> There are few indisputable facts in the world - one of them is that there isn't enough good Sam/Reader smut in the world. I'm here to try and help that problem.

It was getting late and Dean still hadn't returned.

"I'm worried." Sam said, staring concernedly out of the dingy hotel window. The parking lot was nearly empty and the neon sign was flickering as if it were about to go out. You wanted to help him, but you weren't quite sure what to say.

He licked his lips and leaned against the window sill, his eyes soft and his mouth set in a worried frown. You put your hand on his back and smoothed it across in an attempt to be comforting, but he was still tense. 

"It's probably nothing, Sam. You know Dean." You said, standing only slightly behind him. He turned his head slightly to look back at you through his long hair. 

'What does that mean?" He asked quietly. You looked around the room as you tried to think of what to say.

"It means.. that he's probably out on some crazy mission he gave himself, or maybe he's hooking up with a girl." You replied after a while. Sam scoffed.

"Or maybe he's  _dead._ " He mumbled grimly. You slapped his back playfully. 

"You act like he's a helpless puppy or something." You said, and he turned around. His eyes were closed and his mouth was a tight line. He still managed to look beautiful.

"Look, Y/N, I'm just being concerned. He's my brother. And you and I both know he's hardly ever out this late." 

You nodded. "Still, Sam, you act as if he can't protect himself. You  _are_ the little brother, after all." 

Sam rolled his eyes and walked around you and to the thin hotel couch. He sat down and was nearly too tall for it. 

"Got room for one more?" You asked. He looked over and faked a smile before patting the cushion next to him. "So enthusiastic about my company." You muttered before plopping down beside him. He let a real smile slip through then, before picking up the remote and turning on the TV.

"So, what do you want to watch?" He asked. You shrugged.

"Couldn't care less. As long as you're not going to be biting your nails the whole time." 

He scoffed. "I'm not some damsel in distress." He said. The channel that was currently playing had some local newscast about a shooting that had just taken place. You figured that wasn't good for Sammy's nerves, so you took the remote and started to flip through the channels. There was a movie about some werewolves, (not good, Sammy  _hated_ werewolf movies), a paid program about the  _Ab Cruncher Elite,_ a cooking show where they were learning to baste turkeys, and another news show. Nothing that seemed interesting. You handed the remote back to Sam.

"Let's just watch the news." He said before changing it to Channel 3. Now they were explaining a car crash that had just taken place on the highway that led off from the hotel. Sam's eyes grew wide. 

"Look, Sam, there's no impala." You said, trying to reach out and grab his hand. He was tense. 

"Okay, okay. I'm fine. He'll be back in no time." He whispered to himself.

"Can't you call him?" You asked. Sam shook his head.

"He left his phone here." 

Well, that was a bad idea anyways, you thought. If Dean hadn't have picked up, Sam definitely would have been worse off. You leaned back. 

"You're really tense." You said. "You could probably use a back rub or something." 

Sam laughed. "Really? A back rub?" 

"I mean, unless you want some weed." You joked. He laughed.

"A back rub would be the most awkward thing either of us have ever experienced." He said; 

"What?" This time you scoffed. "I'm great. Better than the magic fingers."

"Officially the creepiest thing you ever said to me." Sam laughed. 

"Look, let me rub your back." You insisted. 

"Alright, alright." Sam said. "Just, be gentle." He added in a fake, girly voice.

"Lay on the bed." You ordered, and Sam looked over at you with an eyebrow arched.

"The bed?"

"The bed."

He shrugged before standing up and heading over to the beds. There was one queen sized and one twin, plus the couch. Somewhere to sleep for all three of you. Well, if Dean were there. Sam laid down on the queen, belly down, and stretched out he was nearly longer than the actual bed. You came up behind him and straddled his thighs. "Whoa, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Getting a good angle." You replied. "Be quiet and enjoy the damn massage." He laughed, but it was cut off when your hands touched his back and you began to press against him in a circular motion. He sighed contentedly after a little while, and the more that time passed, the more he seemed to relax into the bed. "You know what would help?" You suddenly said.

"What?" 

"If you could take your shirt off."

Sam looked back at you. "Like I said, most awkward thing."

"I don't care, it'll feel better if I'm not scratching your shirt into you." You replied, and he grunted in protest before you reached down and pulled his shirt off yourself. His back was muscular, tanned and lean, just the way you'd pictured it. Truth was, the reason you were always flirting with him and trying so hard now to make him comfortable was because you'd had a huge crush on him for some time. You didn't know why: maybe it was the way he was always so concentrated on his job, or the way he could always make you feel better, but he had your heart, like a less deadly werewolf. 

"Hey, Y/N?" Sam suddenly asked. 

"Y-yeah?" You squeaked back, distracted when you put your hands onto his skin and realized just how warm he was. 

"You think you could come up a little higher?" He asked after a bit of hesitation. You nodded even though he couldn't see and scooted up a bit. You now had one leg on either side of his hips. You leaned forward to reach his shoulders, because he was fucking tall, and your chest was pressed against his back. He was so, so warm. 

After a little while, your legs began to tremble. You were achingly, painfully wet after sitting there across him like some upside-down cowgirl. Truthfully, you'd never really been that close to him before, and you were enjoying it immensely. The way he'd shift a bit and you could see every muscle in his back, perfectly defined, or how his long brown hair was tossed back lazily over his shoulders. Your fingers would brush against it. It was soft.

You pressed especially hard one time, purely on accident, and he let out the most sexual noise you'd heard in your life. In reality, it was only a soft, pleasurable sigh, but to you it sounded like an auditory orgasm, and you wanted more. You pressed harder and harder again, hearing him make tiny gasps of mixed pain and comfort. It was the hottest thing you'd ever heard.

"Y/N.." He stuttered, bringing out every syllable dangerously slow. "That is.. fucking amazing." 

That was music to your ears. You unconsciously thrust softly against him before replying. "Th-thank you." You whispered breathily. 

The sexual tension was there and you knew it. You were afraid that if he didn't make a move soon, though, you'd come right then and there, your clit pressed against the seam of your pants through your panties as you shifted against his hipbone. 

"Sam.." You said, almost like a question.

"Yeah?" He asked. His voice was soft and low, and you could tell he was turned on, too. 

"I, uh.. I would like it if.." You couldn't bring yourself to say it. It was too embarrassing.

"You would like it if I flipped you over and fucked you senseless?" He asked in a growl. You nearly fainted.

"Yes." You replied, barely audible. He smiled.

You scooted off of him and he rolled over, sitting up to lean forward until his lips were millimeters away from yours. "I can't tell you how long I've wanted you, Y/N." He whispered. You nodded. 

"I could say the same to you." You said, and he pressed his mouth to yours hard. His lips were soft and wet and felt like heaven against yours. You wanted more, though. You twisted your fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to you, pressing his kiss harder into you. His tongue brushed against your bottom lip, asking for entrance, and you readily granted it. It was all you could do to keep yourself from ripping what little clothes he still had on off. 

He actually picked you up while continuing the kiss and set you down where you were leaning against the pillows. For a hotel, they were surprisingly comfortable. Your hands went from his hair and smoothed across his back, finally stopping as you grabbed his ass and pulled him until his hips were once more between your legs. He was on top of you now, heavy but hot and wonderful. His hands went from your face to your sides, and then downwards. He slowly began to push up the bottom of your black t-shirt. You thrusted up at him, helping him remove it, and moaned almost like a whine when he had to break the kiss to pull it all the way off. Now you were in your bra, but surprisingly, you weren't self conscious. He was looking at you like you were the hottest thing in the world. 

You pulled your hands to his front and started to unbutton his jeans. He half pushed and half kicked them off. You could see his erection in his underwear. It looked actually a bit bigger than you'd imagined. 

"Sam." You whispered. 

"Yeah?"

"Don't hurt me, okay? That thing looks like a weapon." You said and he chuckled. 

"I won't."

He reached down to unbutton your pants, and slowly inched them off, too. Your underwear were soaking wet and he could see it. He mumbled something that you couldn't hear before removing those as well.

"God damn." He whispered. He began to crawl backwards, and you were confused as to what he was doing until his head was between your legs, and then you realized, holy fucking shit. His tongue lapped out experimentally against your clit and your legs quivered. 

"You better fuck me before I come." You hissed, and he looked up with the most turned on expression you'd ever seen, eyes half lidded and mouth hung open. He crawled back up, removed your bra, and smiled. 

"Sure you wanna do this?" He asked. You nodded vigorously. He pulled his boxers off and lined himself up at your entrance. You closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around his back as he slowly sunk into you. 

He was way bigger than anything that had been in you before, and the stretching hurt but it also felt way too fucking good. He let out a little groan when he was fully inside, and buried his head between your neck and shoulder. His breath was hot against your skin. 

You squeezed your fingers tight against his back when he began to pull out. It felt so good, much better than touching yourself, and you couldn't believe this was actually happening, yet here you were. With Sam Winchester on top of you. You'd been dreaming of this for months. 

He pushed back in hard, hitting against your cervix, stretching you to the point that you thought you were about to squirt. It only took one more thrust and you came with a scream of his name, squeezing hard around his cock. He groaned in your ear, pressing even harder into you while he came, spilling inside of you, but at this point you didn't care. All that mattered was that your whole body was still tingling from the sheer power of that orgasm.

"Well, fuck. I don't think I'm tense anymore." Sam laughed before pulling out and rolling over, exhausted. You started to stand up but he pulled you close to him before covering you both with the blankets.

"Don't you think Dean will be a bit suspicious if he sees us lying next to each other in the bed naked?" You asked. Sam laughed again.

"I don't even care."

**Author's Note:**

> ...And that was the shittiest ending to a story that has ever been typed. I'm so bad at 'happy endings'. *wink wink*


End file.
